In A Family Way
by BobR
Summary: In which Ayeka's pregnancy is progressing and the rest of the family deals with it.
1. Halfway There

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

In A Family Way

Chapter 1

Halfway There 

*****

Ayeka sighed and settled back in the comfortable Masaki couch with the TV remote and a cup of peppermint tea on the table next to her.  Just recently having returned from the long trip to Jurai, she was glad to be back in what she now considered her home.  Not that the time on Jurai hadn't been enjoyable, except for the sniper incident that is, but during the whole time there it seemed that she hadn't had a minute to herself.  But she'd decided that today was going to be different.  Tenchi and Ryoko had driven into town to get groceries for dinner, Mihoshi had gone with them because she had a few more days off and wanted to spend time with her boyfriend Crash.  Sasami was outside somewhere playing with the two cabbits and Washu and her brother were up at the shrine working.

It hadn't surprised her when Yosho revealed that he wasn't really an old man, what did surprise her was that he was able to talk Washu into helping him up at the Masaki Shrine; and without using any high-tech equipment.  Washu.  Ayeka smiled as she though about the scientist/goddess.  For a woman that was now able to wield an awesome power, Washu sure hadn't changed a whole lot.  She still preferred her technology to 'magical' power, only bringing the goddess out when there was no alternative.  Ayeka thought of her brother and the scientist being together.  She wished them both well.

Ayeka grumbled as she rearranged herself more comfortably on the couch.  At five months pregnant she wasn't all that big yet, but it was no longer possible to hide her condition underneath her clothing.  Thankfully she'd been spared that part of her pregnancy that Terrans called 'Morning Sickness', but the cravings for odd food at all times of the day and night had begun.  She hoped Tenchi and Ryoko hurried back, she had a sudden urging for french fries and peanut butter.  With a soft grunt she reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels.

*****

Sasami led the two cabbits back into the house for a snack.  After fixing them each a bowl of sliced carrots she made herself a sandwich and strolled out into the living area of the house.  She heard the TV on and saw the long, light blue curls of her sister's hair falling over the end of the couch so she wandered over to see what she was watching.  Sasami found Ayeka fast asleep with the TV turned to one of the Juraian shopping channels, this one was currently running a block on things that every new mother absolutely had to have for their new baby.  The little princess stood behind the couch and watched the sales pitch for a few minutes while she finished her sandwich, then with a small smile she reached over and gently took the remote from Ayeka's hand.  Turning the TV's sound down a few notches, she then covered her sister with a light blanket that was draped over the back of the couch.  Sasami quietly placed the remote on the small table and made her way back into the kitchen where the two cabbits were finishing their snacks.  She gathered them both up and headed back outside.  This would be a good time to pay her brother and Washu a visit up at the shrine.

*****

Little Washu grimaced and stood up straight, her back crackling with the effort. _Geez, _ she thought.  _You'd think that a goddess wouldn't be bothered by aches and pains.  Besides, I've working like this for over a week now, I should be getting used to it. _  She leaned heavily on the broom for a moment and looked down the stairs.  Near the bottom she saw the blue haired princess on her way up, a spot of brown on her left shoulder and a matching flash of white on the right one.  Clutching the broom and using it as a staff, Washu turned and slowly made her way across the courtyard to the shrine office.  She wanted to tell her lover that his younger sister was going to pay them a visit and besides, it was time for a break.  She wondered where Ayeka was since it'd been a while since the older princess had visited the shrine.  Not that they never saw her, they all ate dinner together every night, but still, Ayeka needed to get more exercise.  Hmm, she'd have to talk to her daughter about that, but she was afraid that her idea of exercise and Ryoko's concept of it were two different things.  Ryoko would never intentionally put Ayeka's child in danger but the girl had no common sense when it came to knowing where to stop.

Entering the small office she found Katsuhito bent over the writing table, hard at work composing a new verse for his collection.  He looked up at the sound of the door sliding closed behind her.

"Done already my dear?" the old priest asked with a quirky grin.  He knew that she wasn't but thought he'd tease her a bit.  "You're getting faster, why just yesterday you would only have been half done by now."

Washu scowled at him and stood her broom in the corner.  She tried to take a seat across the table from her lover but as soon as she sat down on the mat she tumbled over.  She rolled over onto her back to find a worried Katsuhito looking down at her.  "I'm all right, I'm all right," she mumbled as she sat up again.  This time she managed to stay upright.  She gratefully accepted the cup of cool water the priest offered.

"I'd have thought that a goddess would have a bit more stamina than this," Katsuhito chuckled as he resumed his seat.

Washu grimaced as she put the cup on the table.  "A goddess would, Washu doesn't.  And you know damn well that I'm not done yet.  But Sasami's on her way up, she should be her any time now."

"Ah.  I see.  Ayeka must be napping then, Sasami wouldn't leave her alone in her condition otherwise.  And you can take the rest of the day off, tomorrow too.  In fact, Tenchi can watch over the shrine as part of his training so why don't we plan on doing something together, hmm?"

The diminutive scientist's eyes lit up at the thought of spending an entire day with her lover and no shrine duties for either of them.  She made to stand up but her sore back warned her against any sudden motion.  She looked over at the priest.  "I'm off duty then?" she asked.  He nodded.  She grinned, "Excuse me a moment."  Suddenly in her adult form, her forehead glowed dimly as she tapped into the goddess within.  Sighing with relief she switched back to the child Washu.  "That's better."  She stretched without pain.  "Much better."

*****

Sasami paused outside the shrine door; she could hear her brother and Washu conversing in low tones within.  Not wanting to interrupt them if they were busy, she gave a tentative knock on the doorframe.  At her brother's beckoning she slid back the door and entered.  She found Washu and her brother sipping tea and planning for their day off.

The old priest nodded to his sister.  "Sasami, welcome.  And you too Ryo-ohki and Ay-ohki.  How is Ayeka doing today?"

The two cabbits jumped down from their perches on the girl's shoulders and scampered off into the back room in search of the carrots they knew were kept there for their infrequent visits.  Sasami sat at the table and folded her legs underneath her before replying.  "She's fine.  She was watching television and fell asleep, she seems to be doing a lot of that lately."

Washu took a sip of her tea then held out her cup for Katsuhito to refill.  "That's normal," the red head said.  "But I think it's time for me to give her a checkup.  This evening I think will be soon enough."

The old priest got up and strolled over to the teapot.  He refilled Washu's cup and his own, then poured a cup for his sister.  "She needs to get out more.  Laying around all day isn't good for her."

"Brother!" admonished Sasami.  "She doesn't do that, she still does all her chores."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow at his youngest sister.  "Yes, but if she's not careful she could fall into the habit.  Why didn't she go to town with Ryoko and Tenchi?"

At the word 'habit' Ryo-ohki poked her head out of the back room.  Seeing that they weren't talking about her or Ay-ohki she miya'd softly and ducked back inside to play some more.

Sasami giggled at the cabbit's antics.  "She said her feet were bothering her today and she wanted to stay off of them as much as possible."

"Again, that's normal for a pregnant woman."  Washu chuckled.  "Swollen ankles.  Even after 20,000 years I can remember the feeling.  It's not the most pleasant thing but it won't hurt her either.  I agree with your brother, she needs to get out more; in fact I was planning on having a talk with my daughter about that this evening.  She needs to get Ayeka to exercise more."  It was Washu's turn to be the recipient of the 'raised eyebrow' from both Katsuhito and Sasami.  The small scientist cleared her throat.  "I didn't mean _that_ kind of exercise.  She'll be entering her third trimester soon and that kinda stuff'll have to stop anyway.  I meant walks, like going shopping and in the forest.  You know, _out_ of the house."  The eyebrows fell and Washu smirked.  "Dirty minds.  Especially you Sasami."

The little princess snorted.  "I'm not blind or deaf you know.  And I may be young, but I'm still a Juraian and have studied the old traditions."

Washu laughed.  "Then I pity your future spouse or spouses."  Sasami looked at the smile on her friend's face and started chuckling herself, a moment later her brother joined in.

*****

Tenchi and Ryoko walked down the street hand-in-hand.  It used to be that whenever Ryoko went into town her looks drew stares from people and this had always made Tenchi a bit uncomfortable, but lately the townsfolk seemed to have gotten used to the ex-pirate.  They were greeted by friendly waves and hellos from people they passed.  Even Ryoko seemed to be more comfortable around others now.

The young couple was loaded down with grocery bags as they made their way back to the family van parked down the street.  Tenchi fumbled in his pocket for the keys as they reached the vehicle.

"I could do that for you," whispered Ryoko.  

Tenchi turned bright red and hoped no one had overheard her.  "Th…  That's all right Ryoko, I can handle it."

"Oh," his wife pouted.  "But I thought you liked it when _I_ handled it."

If anything, Tenchi's face got even redder.  So red in fact that Ryoko feared he was going to pass out.  "I'm sorry dear," she apologized.  "I know you don't like to be teased in public like this, but it's _sooo_ much fun.  I'll try to restrain myself from now on, ok?"  She took the keys from his frozen hand and unlocked the rear hatch.  Placing her groceries inside she turned and took the rest of the bags from Tenchi.  "Shall I drive us home?" she asked, holding out the keys to him then snatching them back.

Tenchi coughed and got himself under control, his face returning to a more normal hue.  "Since when can you drive?" he asked.

"Well," Ryoko explained.  "Crash's been teaching Mihoshi (sweat broke out on Tenchi's forehead) and Mihoshi's been teaching me (Tenchi began to shake).  It's nowhere near as hard as piloting Ryo-ohki on manual control."  Ryoko noticed his reaction.  "Oh stop it.  Both of us have passed our tests."  She fished around in her bag for a minute then pulled out a small card with her picture on it.  "See?"  She looked at the image for a moment.  "I still think my WANTED pictures were better."

Tenchi reached out, grabbed the keys from her hand and looked at the card.  "Ryoko, that's just a learner's permit, you've only passed the written part of the test.  I'll drive for now, we have to get these groceries home or according to Ayeka she'll starve.  Tell you what though, after dinner we'll go for a drive and you can show me how good you are."

Ryoko started bouncing up and down.  This _did_ attract some attention, particularly from the male passersby.  Tenchi put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.  "Maybe we can talk some of the others into coming along," he said.

Her face fell, then she brightened up.  "Yeah, Ayeka's been spending too much time laying around.  She needs to get out some."  She punched his shoulder lightly.  "Good idea Tenchi.  I can hardly wait, let's go!"

*****

Ayeka awoke from her nap when she heard the van pull up to the house.  She tossed off the blanket, wondering how she'd managed to get covered up, groaned and rolled over into a sitting position.  _Stop it, you're not _that_ big yet, _ she thought to herself.  She levered her self into a standing position and blearily made her way into the kitchen to help her spouses unload the food.  She wondered about her current condition, at this point in a pregnancy a normal woman was starting to go through her 'nesting' phase, at least according to Washu.  She, however, wasn't interested in 'nesting'; 'resting' was more her speed and this bothered her for all that Washu had assured her that it wasn't at all unusual.

Entering the kitchen she found several bags already on the counter and heard Tenchi and Ryoko's voices outside.  She started putting canned goods away, leaving the stuff for the high shelves out for Ryoko to finish _she can float after all; I have to stretch and in my condition… _

"Honey!  We're home!" called Ryoko as she saw Ayeka putting the groceries away.  She came up behind the princess and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek.  Ayeka shied away from the gesture then sighed in resignation and gave her co-wife a quick return peck.  Ryoko grinned and patted Ayeka's slightly bulging belly.  "Did we 'ums have a nice nappy?" the cyan haired woman asked in a childlike voice.

"Ryoko!" exclaimed the princess.  "And just what makes you think I was napping?  I may have been working this whole time."

Ryoko grinned and pinched her friend's cheek.  "Because your eyelids are still droopy and lately you _always_ take a nap this time of day."  The pirate grabbed a few canned goods and floated up to the high shelves to put them away as Tenchi came through the door with the last armful.  Ryoko glanced down at the top of Ayeka's head then over at their husband.  "Tenchi and I are going for a drive after dinner and we'd like you to come with us.  We're going to ask Sasami too, and there's a surprise."

"A surprise?"  Ayeka's eyes lit up and she licked her lips.  "We're going to stop for ice cream?  Count me in then."

Ryoko floated back down and put her arm around the princess' shoulder.  "Actually, ice cream's not a bad idea.  But that's not the surprise.  The surprise is that I'll be doing the driving.  I got my permit, see?"  She flashed the card in front of Ayeka's face causing the princess' eyes to cross.

Ayeka caught Ryoko's wrist and looked at the card with the same skepticism that Tenchi had shown.  "You _drive_?  Oh hohohohoho!  And you expect me to get in the car at the same time?  Oh hohohoho!  I think I'll pass on this one."  Ryoko's expression showed hurt and anger and static electricity began to crackle between her fingertips, but before the situation could escalate a voice broke in from the doorway.

"I think that's and excellent idea," said Washu very loudly.  "Why don't we _all_ go?"

"Mom?" exclaimed Ryoko.

"Mother Washu?" said a startled Ayeka.  Both girls turned to look at the door and found Washu, Katsuhito and Sasami watching them closely, Tenchi had ducked behind the table when he heard Ryoko begin to power up.

"Sister, I'm ashamed of you," admonished Sasami.  "Ryoko's made an effort to show that she can be a useful part of your family and you tease her about it.  You apologize right now!"  The little blue haired princess stamped her foot.  Ayeka gave her brother a plaintive look.

"Sasami may not be quite on the mark," the old priest replied.  A look of triumph crossed Ayeka's face.  "BUT," he continued, holding up a finger.  "She is quite correct in that you got carried away.  I agree with Washu, we will _all_ go on a drive with Ryoko after dinner.  And I'll treat to the ice cream."

"Yay!" yelled Sasami, jumping up and down with joy.  "I'll get dinner started right away."  She hurried into the kitchen and started dragging out the ingredients she'd need, some of which had just been put away.  Ayeka bowed her head and followed Tenchi, Washu and Katsuhito out of the kitchen; Ryoko remained behind for the moment.

"Thanks Sasami," said the ex-pirate.  "Thanks for sticking up for me."

Sasami put a pot of water on the stove then turned and pulled down a bag of noodles from the shelf.  "That's ok Ryoko.  Ayeka didn't really mean it, I'm sure she's really thrilled for you.  But with all the hormones raging through her system right now she doesn't always react the way she wants to."

Ryoko chuckled under her breath.  "I know.  It was kinda fun though; your sister and I haven't really argued for a long time."

Sasami gave a brief nod of agreement, then said in a voice that was slightly different from her normal tone, "I know you really wouldn't have hurt her.  Oh, and Washu wants you to spend more time with Ayeka during the pregnancy.  She says it's because Ayeka need more exercise but I think she's planning for your child already and she wants you to observe."

Ryoko's eyes narrowed.  "Is this Sasami or Tsunami talking?"

Sasami turned and looked at her friend but the little girl's eyes showed an ageless intelligence.  "We're both here right now, Sasami is drawing on Tsunami's knowledge."  The princess' eyes cleared and became their usual cheerful pink selves.  "Do you want to help me make dinner Ryoko?  I'd appreciate it."

Ryoko, taken aback by the sudden switch could only nod.  _That's really weird, _ she thought.  _I'll have to mention it to Washu. _

Meanwhile, Sasami was confused as well.  _What just happened? _ she wondered.  _Am I becoming Tsunami already? _

_Yes and no little one, _ came the response from the goddess.  _A part of me has always been with you.  As you mature you're learning to draw on that part, to make it a part of what is Sasami.  When it becomes a normal part of your thought process then the merging will be complete, but that won't be for some time yet. _

_Tsunami, I'm scared, _ Sasami replied; she heard the goddess sigh mentally.  _I know little one, so am I.  So am I. _

*****

During dinner Ayeka didn't take her usual seat next to Tenchi, instead she chose to sit next to Ryoko.  Looking down at the table, ashamed of the way she'd treated Ryoko earlier and not knowing that the pirate hadn't been seriously upset; she said to her friend, "Ryoko, I apologize for my actions in the kitchen earlier.  I really am pleased with the effort you've made to help the family and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Ryoko took a bite of her food and refused to look at the princess.  She chewed slowly and swallowed before replying with a sly grin.  "I don't know Ayeka, what you said really hurt me."  Tenchi elbowed her in the side and she glanced at the crestfallen expression on Ayeka's face out of the corner of her eye.  She put down her chopsticks, snaked her arm around Ayeka's shoulders and gave the princess a hug that Misaki would have been envious of.  "Of course I forgive you, you silly twit.  Besides, now I can do something else you can't," the former pirate raised a fist into the air.  "Ryoko wins again!"

Ayeka gave Ryoko a snide grin as she struggled out of the embrace.  "Of course you know, this means war!  I cannot let this challenge pass, _I_ will learn to drive as well."  She glanced around at the stunned faces of the rest of the family.  Calmly picking up her teacup and daintily taking a sip she responded "What?  You don't think I can do it?"

"It's not that Ayeka," said Washu.  "Learning to drive, especially in the city can be stressful."

"Tell me about it," muttered Ryoko, giving a delicate shiver.  "It was all I could do to keep from blasting people…"  Washu silenced her with a glare.

"Ayeka, stress is one thing you don't need more of right now," the scientist finished.  Everyone, including Ryoko, nodded their agreement.

"Hmm.  Then I shall wait until after the baby is born, but I _will_ learn this thing.  And Ryoko will help me; if she can do it, so can I."  Ayeka bent to her meal, her decision made.

"Is that a command, your highness?" teased Ryoko.

Ayeka smiled at her.  "No, not at all.  I just know how much you'll enjoy telling me what I'm doing wrong.  I know you can't pass up an opportunity like that."

Ryoko toasted her with her teacup.  "You're absolutely right Ayeka, I'm really gonna enjoy this."

*****

After the dinner mess was cleaned up everyone piled into the van, Ryoko got behind the wheel while Tenchi rode shotgun.  Ayeka was seated behind Ryoko and Sasami behind Tenchi; the two cabbits occupied the space between the princesses.  Washu and Katsuhito appropriated the back seat.  With deliberate care Ryoko made sure everyone was buckled in then started the engine.  She grinned as she dropped the lever into 'drive' and pulled smoothly away from the house.

Ayeka turned to her sister, "Sasami, I'm going to close my eyes.  Be sure to wake me when we crash and everyone gets killed."  Sasami patted her on the knee and smiled, she knew her sister was only teasing Ryoko.  With five of the most powerful beings in the galaxy in the van it wasn't as if anyone was in any danger, even if Ryoko drove them off a cliff.

As the van drove past the two Guardians who were again playing gateposts, Azaka said to Kamidake, "Did you just see what I saw?"

"Indeed," the other log replied.  "Princess Ryoko is becoming quite the domestic.  Quite a change from the old days."  

Azaka gave a mechanical sigh.  "I miss the old days."

"Me too," rumbled Kamidake.

*****

The drive passed uneventfully as Ryoko proved she could handle a car as well as she could a spacecraft.  They stopped at an ice cream shop near town where Katsuhito was as good as his word and bought everyone's treat, including a small sundae for each cabbit.  On the way home Ayeka dozed in the back, showing that she really _did_ trust Ryoko's driving, as Sasami played with the cabbits.  Washu and Katsuhito talked in low tones while Ryoko hummed along to a tune on the radio.  Tenchi just sat back and enjoyed the ride and the time spent with his family.  He just wished his father wasn't away on business in the city; he would have liked this too.

They were within a few minutes of home when a pair of motorcycles went racing around them at high speed, waking Ayeka and starling Tenchi out of his reverie.  As they flew by, the group caught a glimpse of long blonde hair streaming out from under the helmet of the trailing rider.  _Oh no, _ thought Tenchi, shaking his head in disbelief.  _That's all we need. _  He heard a quiet laugh in his head.

_Dearest, _ came Ryoko's amused thought.  _Can I have one of those? _

_Absolutely not! _ Ayeka's thoughts broke in.  _I forbid any spouse of mine to drive one of those infernal machines. _

_Ah, who died and made you queen, _ Ryoko retorted silently.

Ayeka snorted mentally.  _No one.  Yet.  And keep your eyes on the road please, 'dearest'. _

Tenchi closed his eyes in resignation and tried unsuccessfully to shut out his wive's mental sparring, even if it was good-natured.  For such a short distance, the rest of the trip was quite long.

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

Ok, the hardest part of this was and still is coming up with a title.  I'm not happy with what I have so it may change at a later date.

This story takes place shortly after our heroes return from the events in "Jurai, Here We Come" and before "Ladies Night Out".  It will focus on various events that happen in the family during Ayeka's pregnancy (such as Ryoko learning to drive) and will probably be only four or five chapters culminating in the birth of Tenchi and Ayeka's child.

*****

BobR

7/18/2002


	2. What a Day

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

In A Family Way

Chapter 2

What a Day 

*****

Tenchi rolled over and heard Ayeka groan.  Instantly he was awake, a concerned look on his face as he looked around for his very pregnant wife.  He sighed with relief when he found that the only problem was that Ryoko had rolled over in her sleep and was lying across one of the princess' arms.  He sat up and scootched his way to the end of the bed, not wanting to wake either one of his wives.  He silently made his way around and carefully extracted Ayeka's arm from under Ryoko, then as long as he was up he decided to answer the call of nature before laying back down.

After attending to what needed to be done, he found Ayeka sprawled across the bed on her back, Ryoko's head on her chest and the pirate's arm wrapped around the princess' shoulders.  Both girls were smiling and snoring gently.  Seeing that there was no way he was going to get back into bed without waking at least one of them, he grabbed a blanket that had fallen to the floor, snatched up his pillow and with a good natured grumble, found his way downstairs to the couch.  Again.

He awoke to the sound of Sasami starting breakfast and saw his father seated in the chair across from him, sipping a cup of tea.  He sat up and rubbed his gritty eyes just as Sasami bustled into the room with a cup for him.

"Here you go Tenchi, good morning," the little princess said, handing it to him.  "You look like you need something to wake you up."

"Yes, thank you Sasami," he replied, taking the offered cup and holding it tightly in both hands.

"The girls kicked you out again, eh Tenchi?" asked Noboyuki with a glint in his eye.

Sasami covered her mouth and giggled as she headed back into the kitchen.  Tenchi glared at his father. "No, they didn't kick me out.  I got up for something and when I went back there was no room left for me.  I didn't want to wake them, they looked so peaceful lying there together."

"Ah, two women in love!" exclaimed his father, stars dancing in his eyes.

"It's not like that!" exclaimed Tenchi, setting his cup down sharply.

Noboyuki looked sheepish.  "I know son, I was just teasing you.  There were many times when your mother was pregnant with you that I spent the night on the couch for the very same reason.  She would always tell me the next morning that I should have woken her up and made her move over, but I never had the heart to do it.  She always looked so comfortable spread out across the bed and I wanted to give her every comfort I could.  Carrying a child is not an easy task."

Tenchi's father set his cup down on the table and stood up.  "I'm off to work.  I should be home tonight but it'll be late.  Ask Sasami to save some dinner for me please, and tell her thank you for the tea."

"Sure dad, and thanks."  Tenchi smiled warmly.  "Oh!  Wait!  Ryoko wants to go into town today so if you'd like, we can meet you for lunch.  Ayeka may even come with us, she said she wants to get out of the house too."

"Yes son, I'd like that.  Call me when you're ready to leave and I'll pick out a place to meet.  I may bring a guest too."

Tenchi raised an eyebrow.  "Oh?"

Noboyuki chuckled.  "If our schedules work out, you'll see.  Talk to you later son."

Tenchi watched as his father left.  He thought about what his father had said.  _Could dad have a girlfriend? _ he wondered.

_Certainly, _ came the reply.  _Your father's not _that_ old, _ Ryoko's voice said in his mind.

_You're awake? _ he sent back.  _Isn't it kinda early for you? _

_Well, yes, _ came the reply.  _But I, that is _we_, missed you.  Why aren't you in bed with us?  Or me?  Ayeka promised me some time alone with you this morning. _

_Is Ayeka awake too? _ he asked.

There was a moment's pause.  _Nope.  She's still snoozing away.  Should I wake her and tell her to get lost? _

For a moment Tenchi was tempted, really tempted.  Then his reasoning self took over.  _No, let her sleep in this morning.  I'll take a raincheck on the offer though.  Why don't you come down and have breakfast with Sasami and me? _

_Ok, _ Ryoko replied.  _Just let me take care of my morning routine and I'll be right down. _

A few minutes later, after Tenchi had folded up his blanket and straightened himself up a bit, Ryoko faded into view in the dining room.  "I'm here," she called softly.  "Where's breakfast?"

"Coming right up Ryoko, why don't you and Tenchi take your seats?" came the cheerful response from the kitchen.

Tenchi and Ryoko sat down across the table from each other.  "Did you sleep well?" she asked.  "This is what?  The fourth, fifth time you've ended up on the couch in the last month?"

"Seventh," said Tenchi.  "And you?  You looked comfortable enough last night."

Ryoko nodded, "Yeah, I slept good.  No more nightmares or anything.  Not in a long time.  There is one thing though."

"Oh?  What's that?  That you missed me?" Tenchi grinned evilly at his wife.

Ryoko grinned back and started running her bare foot up and down her husband's leg.  "Well, there _is_ that, but that's not what I meant.  Ayeka's starting to leak."

"I thought s…  What did you say?"  Tenchi was floored.

"I said, Ayeka's leaking a bit.  Just a little."

"What do you mean 'leaking'?"

"You know…" Ryoko cupped her breasts and bobbled them up and down.  "Leaking."

"That's normal," came a nasally voice from the closet door.  "Well, not unusual anyway.  She's producing more milk than her breasts can store so some of it leaks out.  After the baby's born I can give her something to dry that up, if she's not going to breastfeed that is."  Washu took a seat at the end of the table just as Sasami came out of the kitchen with breakfast.

"You guys are talking about my sister again, aren't you?" asked Sasami as she set the breakfast tray down.

"Well, I was …" started Ryoko.

"Rude enough not to wake me for breakfast," said Ayeka from the stairway.  "And talking about me behind my back.  I thought we had a deal Ryoko, I was going to leave you alone this morning and instead I wake up to find myself alone.  All alone."  She waddled over to the table and grunted as she sat down next to Tenchi.

Tenchi turned to his other wife.  "Now Ayeka, leaving you alone was my idea.  Ryoko offered to live up to her end of the bargain."  Ryoko bobbed her head in agreement.  "And she was worried about you," Tenchi went on.  "Washu was just explaining that there's nothing to her concerns."

"Concerns?  What concerns?"

Sasami sat down and started passing out food.  "Ryoko says your breasts are leaving wet spots on her," the little princess said with a straight face.

"Sasami!" admonished Ayeka.

"I did not!" cried Ryoko.  "I just said they were leaking."

Washu laughed and even Tenchi chuckled a bit.  "Anyway, you're due for your weekly checkup," the red headed scientist reminded the elder princess.  "I want to see you in my 'office' after breakfast.  And yes Ryoko, I'll check the 'leakage' just to make sure there's no problem.  Hasn't been any so far and I don't foresee that changing.  And I should know…"  Washu's forehead glowed slightly.

Tenchi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  "Dad said he'd meet me, Ryoko and Ayeka for lunch in town today.  And that if things work out he has someone he wants us to meet."

Sasami giggled.  "Father has a girlfriend.  It's about time."

Ayeka frowned.  "Don't jump to conclusions dear.  Maybe it's just a business associate."

"Yeah, right…" Sasami mumbled into her food, still smiling.

Her sister didn't hear her and continued talking.  "But I'm sorry Tenchi.  I know I said I'd go with you but I don't feel up to it today.  I think I'll stay here, maybe take a walk out by the lake later."

"But Ayeka, father would enjoy having all of us out for lunch."

"I know Tenchi, but with Washu wanting to examine me today and all, I don't think I'll be up to going."

Washu almost choked as she quickly swallowed the food she was chewing.  "Wait a second.  Don't use me for an excuse Princess, if you don't want to go, just say so.  I'm sure Tenchi and Ryoko'll understand."

"All right then," said Ayeka.  "I'm not feeling up to going into town today and I was hoping we could postpone it until tomorrow or the day after.  But since your father wants to meet you in town, you guys go ahead without me.  You can tell me all about it when you get back."

Washu smiled.  "See, that wasn't that bad, now was it?"

Tenchi took Ayeka's hand in his.  "If you feel that way about it, I'll call father and tell him we can't make it today.  I'm sure he won't mind."

"No, no.  You two go ahead and go.  Your father may not get another chance to introduce you to whoever it is.  You know how busy his schedule is."

"Well, if you insist," said Ryoko.

"Oh, I do, I do."  Ayeka looked the pirate in the eye and winked.  Ryoko grinned back.

*****

Ryoko poked Tenchi in the ribs and pointed to the back of the room where Noboyuki was waving frantically.  The couple made their way through the crowd to the table and greeted him.  The three took their seats as Ryoko looked around for whomever it was that Noboyuki wanted them to meet.

"Ayeka didn't come?" Tenchi's father asked.  Tenchi explained that she wasn't feeling up to a long car ride and besides, Washu wanted to examine her anyway.  Noboyuki grimaced at the thought of enduring one of the small scientist's 'examinations'.

"So, where's she at?" Ryoko exclaimed, standing back up and shading her eyes to look around the room.

Tenchi pulled on his wife's arm.  "Ryoko, please sit down."

"Yes, daughter, please sit," agreed Noboyuki.  "And what makes you think it's a 'she'?"  Ryoko gave him a sour look and Noboyuki smiled at her.  "All right, it is a she and she said she'd be a few minutes late."

The ex-pirate nudged her husband with her elbow.  "See, I told you he had a girlfriend."

"Oh no, it's not like that," Noboyuki hurriedly explained.  "At least not yet.  It is true that I do like her and want to spend more time with her, but…"

"But?" Tenchi asked.

"But I don't know if she feels the same.  And I'm just a bit leery of introducing her to the rest of the family.  She might not understand."

"Oh?" Ryoko looked him in the eye.  "And just how were you going to explain both me and Ayeka?"

"Um, well…  Ah, here she is."  Noboyuki stood and Tenchi and Ryoko followed suit, their heads turning to look at the woman approaching the table.  She was about Ryoko's height, well proportioned and appeared to be just a couple of years younger than Tenchi's father.  There was even a hint of grey in her dark hair.  As she drew near, Ryoko's eyes narrowed a bit.  Her enhanced senses were picking up something about this woman, but she wasn't absolutely sure yet.

Noboyuki took the woman's hand and guided her to her seat.  "Tenchi, Ryoko, this is Mai.  She's a new partner in my firm.  Mai, this is my son Tenchi and his wife, Ryoko."

"Pleased to meet you," Tenchi said, bowing properly.  Mai returned the gesture.  Her dark green eyes sparkled with humor as she regarded Ryoko.

"Uh, yeah.  Pleased and all that," the pirate said with a quick nod.

Mai winked at her. "Mrs. Masaki."

"Well, let's order shall we?" Noboyuki asked.  "Our time's rather limited."

"Yes, let's," said Mai.  She looked at Ryoko with a strange gleam in her eye.  "Say Noboyuki, didn't you mention that Tenchi's wife is eight months pregnant?"

Ryoko grinned like a Cheshire cat.  "That's Tenchi's _other_ wife, Ayeka."  

Tenchi and Noboyuki's jaws hit the floor.  Mai just smiled back.  "I see.  Well, I guess I understand why she couldn't be here then.  Ah, here's the waiter.  Noboyuki, you order first."

*****

Ryoko was strangely quiet but seemed in a good humor during lunch.  She would respond when spoken to and was pleasant enough but she didn't start any conversations on her own.  Her behavior puzzled Tenchi and on the way home he asked her about it.

"Something wrong dear?  Something about Mai?  Don't you like her?"

Ryoko shook her head.  "It's not that, I _did_ like her.  A lot.  She's very pretty and I think she's nice enough; your father could do worse.  She seems to like him too.  It's just that…"

"Just what?" Tenchi prompted.

"She's not what she seems."

This surprised Tenchi, he hadn't noticed anything unusual about the woman.  "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's not from around here," Ryoko explained.

Tenchi smiled.  "No, she's from Osaka, remember?"

Ryoko shook her head again.  "Not like that.  I mean she's not from around here like _I'm_ not from around here."

Tenchi was shocked by this.  "You mean you think she's an alien?"

"I _know_ she's an alien.  She's GP, I can tell."

Now Tenchi's curiosity was piqued.  "Oh, and _you're_ an expert in this.  Just what makes you think Mai is GP?"

Ryoko leaned over and put her head on Tenchi's shoulder.  "I _am_ an expert, remember?  But I'll tell you how I know.  You might not know this, but GP officers are enhanced by nanotechnology; Mihoshi's physical abilities aren't natural you know.  Well, given her ancestry, they _might_ be, but you get what I'm saying.  I could _sense_ the nanobots in Mai.  And her reaction to the fact that you had two wives showed that she didn't think it was unusual."

"She may have thought you were teasing."

"No, she knew the truth.  She knew who I was too, I could see it in her eyes."

Tenchi took a deep breath.  "If what you say is true, then why is she here?  She's certainly not after you, not anymore."

Ryoko nuzzled Tenchi's cheek.  "If she is, I have you to protect me, right?   But nope, she's probably just here to keep an eye on the Royals.  The GP might have several undercover teams on planet right now.  They may have had them here, on and off, for the last 700 years."

"Seven hundred years!"

She started running her index finger around in little circles on his chest.  "Uh huh, to keep an eye on me and to make sure nothing happened to Yosho."

Tenchi looked down at the top of Ryoko's head.  "That would imply that Jurai…"

Ryoko sighed.  "C'mon Tenchi, think about it a minute, do you actually believe they'd lose their crown prince?  That no one knew where he was?"  She reached out and grabbed Tenchi's arm.  "Pull over by that little lake there.  I wanna go swimming."

"Swimming?  Now?"

Ryoko looked up at her husband's face and grinned.  "Yep, and I'm gonna call in your raincheck too."

Tenchi quickly parked the van.

*****

To be continued

*****

Author's Notes

Ok, after much thought I've decided to keep the title as is because I like the multiple meanings it implies.  These little stories take place during Ayeka's pregnancy so it fits there, and although they aren't specifically about Ayeka, they are about living as a family so it fits there too.

As always, if you like my stories and want to be added to my notify list when a new chapter/story is posted, send me an e-mail to the address in my profile.  Likewise if you're already on the list and want to be removed.

Next Chapter – A visit by the in-laws and the time has finally come.

*****

Review Responses

I'm surprised at the number of comments the first chapter has generated.  I hope this chapter has maintained the same quality and is received just as well.

Dennisud – Well, if you remember, waaay back in chapter one of "Jurai, Here We Come" I toyed with the incubation idea myself.  But what fun would that be?  That's why I had Ayeka nix the idea when Washu suggested it.

Thundergod – Ryoko will get her turn, I promise you.  It's going to be different from Ayeka's pregnancy too, I just haven't worked out all the details yet.

Akemi Akibi – What do you mean?  I haven't updated anything since a couple of weeks before ff.net went down.  I don't know about the motorcycle, I'll consider it.

Wharpt – Heh.  Keiichi and Mihoshi?  I sense one of Belldandy's jealousy attacks coming on.  Actually, I was inspired by that manga panel with Ryoko and the motorcycle.

Lizzy Hakubi – I just come up with a basic idea then sit down, clear my mind and let my fingers go to work on the keyboard.  Sometimes I amaze myself with the results.  (And sometimes I'm disappointed…)

Vsdefender – Yep, Ryoko's time is coming, but not in this fic.  And I really enjoyed the A-ko chapters, I just haven't reviewed them yet.

Taxzombie – Thank _you _for the kind remarks.

Alighthawk – Actually, if you look closely, the OAV and the manga are mostly tales about the family.  Aside from the almost constant fights between Ryoko and Ayeka there are only a few really big battles.

Smack54 – Well, I really hope that no one was disappointed by this story, although I do know that you can't please everyone.

Priest – Hey, it's been a while, thanks for catching up.  Have you gotten to the next chapter of  "A Scientist's Tale" yet?  I'm almost finished with chapter 6, better hurry…

Aisha C – I will, I promise.  I leave no fic unfinished, but sometimes it takes a while to get back in the mood to work on them.

*****

BobR

7/24/2002


	3. A Visit From the Royals. And the Stork.

Disclaimer

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC.  I don't own any rights to them.  Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.

*****

In A Family Way

Chapter 3

A Visit From the Royals.  And the Stork. 

*****

There was a polite knock on the Masaki residence's door late one morning.  Ryoko, who'd been snoozing on the couch as usual, yawned and floated up to answer it.  Coming to rest near the door, she smiled, making sure she was showing the maximum amount of fang, then she yanked it open, hoping to scare away whomever it was.  "Yeah, wadda ya want?" she bellowed.  She was quickly caught up in a hug that threatened to squeeze her innards out.

"Ryoko!  Daughter.  It's so good to see you again," Misaki said loudly in her ear.  The Juraian queen squeezed until Ryoko's face started to turn red.

"I missed you too Misaki," the cyan haired girl managed to gasp out.  "Now, could you please let me go so I can breathe?"  She heard Funaho giggle from behind Misaki, but the queen's grip loosened.

Funaho giggled again.  "Since when do you need to breathe Ryoko?" the other Juraian queen asked with a smile.

Ryoko sucked in a deep breath.  "Figure of speech.  But I _do_ need air to talk.  I assume you're here to see Ayeka and Sasami?"  The two queens entered at a gesture from Ryoko and the trio made their way to the living area of the house.

"Actually," Misaki said, guiding Ryoko back to the couch, "we're here to see all of you, but yes, it will be good to see our daughters again."  The queen sat down in a comfy chair and eyed Ryoko speculatively, as if waiting for her to magically produce Ayeka and Sasami.

"That's nice," Ryoko grumbled, taking a seat.  "I thought you were coming because Ayeka's due any day now."

Funaho sat down next to her daughter-in-law and put her arm around Ryoko's shoulder.  "There is that too of course," she said with a twinkle in her eye.  "But we're happy to see all of you of course."

"Of course," Ryoko muttered.  "Well for now you're stuck with just me.  Sasami's in town grocery shopping with Mihoshi, Ayeka's with Washu having her weekly checkup, Yosho's up at the shrine and Tenchi's out in the fields with Ryo-ohki and Ay-ohki."  The pirate giggled, "But with those two helping, I don't think he's getting much work done.

"Speaking of cabbits, where are…?"

Misaki snickered and even Funaho grinned slightly.  "They saw yours out with Tenchi and decided to join them," Misaki explained.  "I don't suppose the poor boy's getting _any_ work done now."

Ryoko leaned back with a huge grin as she reached out for her husband with her mind.  "Oh, he's working all right.  But he's not making any progress.  Oops.  He's just given up for the day and he's headed back, he says he'll join us after he cleans up a bit."  She made a slight mental adjustment_.  Washu?  Are you about done with the princess?_ she inquired.  She heard her mother mentally sigh.

_How many times do I have to tell you, _ the scientist shot back.  _Good daughters don't go around calling their mothers by their given name.  I didn't raise you to be rude. _

Ryoko sneered mentally but it was a good-natured sneer, she and her mother had had this discussion many times before.  __You_ didn't raise me at all.  Not that I remember anyway. _

_I suppose that's true, _ Washu sent back in a mock-hurt tone.  _Remind me to tell you the _whole_ story sometime though.  But to answer your question, yes.  She'll be up in a few moments, tell her mother to keep her pants on. _

_How did you know…?  Never mind. _  Ryoko looked over at Misaki in her semi-formal outfit.  The queen was sitting patiently, looking out the window at the lake.  _She doesn't have any pants on, _ Ryoko replied to her mother.

_Now there's a vision I didn't need, _ Washu chuckled back.  _But you know what I meant.  See you in a few. _

At that moment they heard a car door slam outside the house then the outside door in the kitchen opened.  "Ryoko!  We're home," called Sasami.  "Come help us carry the groceries in!"

Misaki was up like a flash and disappeared into the other room.  "Mommy!" they heard Sasami yelp.  Ryoko and Funaho both winced at the sound of two soft bodies impacting.  "Sa-Sa-Mi!  My Sasami!" cried Misaki's voice.  

"She never changes, does she?" Ryoko asked rhetorically as she got to her feet.  Funaho shook her head in agreement and smiled weakly.  The two went into the kitchen.

Moments later the greeting was repeated, although a bit more physically subdued, when Ayeka final put in an appearance.  Misaki was very careful not to put too much pressure on her eldest daughter's protruding belly.  "I don't think I was ever that big when I was carrying Sasami," the queen commented to Ayeka.  "It's probably a boy, what do you think sister?" she asked Funaho.

"I think that Washu is the only one that knows for sure, why don't you ask her?" was the reply.

Washu chose that time to put in her own appearance.  "Of course I do but I won't tell you so don't bother."  The little red head poured herself a cup of tea from the pot Sasami had just finished brewing.  She set the pot down on a tray Sasami had placed on the counter and the small group, sans Mihoshi who had to get Crash's car back to him, went back into the living room.  Sasami carried a small plate of pastries and Washu carried the tea tray.  "Ayeka's asked me not to tell anyone, she wants it to be a total surprise," she explained.  "I've tried to tell her that even Earth technology is advanced enough to determine gender, but she insists."  The scientist shrugged noncommittally, setting the tray down on the table.

"Be that as it may," the pregnant princess said.  "Tenchi and I agreed to wait until the baby is born.  Even Ryoko agreed."

"Under protest," Ryoko said.  "If it were me, I'd want to know.  Just so I could know what kind of clothes to get and how to decorate the nursery."  She saw Ayeka glare at her.  She shrugged.  "Hey, we have the technology so why not use it?"

The princess turned her nose up at her co-wife.  "So, you would allow your child to be grown in a tube as well?  We have the technology you know," Ayeka said, throwing Ryoko's words back at her.

"Wait a minute!" Ryoko slammed her teacup down; if it hadn't been plastic it would have shattered.  For safety's sake Sasami had put all the good cups up months ago after learning this lesson the hard way.  "I never said that," Ryoko stated.  "That's a choice I've already made; if and when my time comes I'll carry my child just like you."

"Ah, so it's a choice then," sneered Ayeka.  "Well it's my choice, _our choice_, to wait until this baby is born to find out what sex it is."

Ryoko growled, showing a fang.  Ayeka growled back showing both of hers.  Misaki made to intervene before the argument could get physical but Washu stopped her with a hand on her arm.  "Don't worry," the scientist said in a low tone.  "They do this all the time, neither one will let it get too far. They call it 'keeping in practice'."

*****

To say that Tenchi was surprised when two strange cabbits suddenly appeared to "help" him in the field was an understatement.  A quick question of Ryo-ohki supplied him with the answer.  Mis-ohki and Fun-ohki were here with their partners to visit the family and yes, as royal cabbits they certainly did know how to behave.  Tenchi sighed and started to gather his tools up.  With the two queens in town (and their cabbits) he wasn't going to get much work done.  Not for a few days at least.  Thus he was mentally prepared when Ryoko contacted him with the news that they had visitors.  Ryo-ohki and Ay-ohki assumed their humanoid forms and helped him carry the baskets back to the shed.  The other two cabbits hopped along behind, they weren't mature enough to change shape yet.

Tenchi unloaded himself and after thanking them for their help, sent the cabbits off to find their partners.  He could hear the sounds of Ryoko and Ayeka's squabble in the house and thought that it might be a good idea to sneak off to the onsen alone to get cleaned up and give things in the house time to return to what passed for normal lately.  He headed off toward the floating bath, snagging a couple of clean towels off the clothesline as he passed.

*****

Ryoko watched the four cabbits scramble into the room and with a last, good-natured snarl at the princess, teleported herself to the onsen (and out of her clothes at the same time).  Ayeka called after her, demanding that she come back and finish the argument, but to no avail.

Ayeka turned to her mother and started to cry on her shoulder.  "Mommy, Ryoko's gone off to be with Tenchi, and I'm too fat to follow her."

Misaki gently stroked her daughter's long hair.  "There, there dear.  Soon you'll be able to keep up with her again.  Just be patient and one day your roles will be reversed.  You'll be able to run off to Tenchi and Ryoko'll be left waddling in _your_ dust."

Ayeka sniffed and wiped her eyes on her mother's robe.  "Do you really think so?" she asked in a trembling voice.  

Washu chuckled from her place across the room.  "Princess, I can practically guarantee it."  The little scientist winked at Misaki, who smiled back and gave Ayeka's hair another stroke.

*****

Several days passed and the two queens were fitting nicely into the Masaki family routine.  When Misaki wasn't helping Sasami in the kitchen, she was fussing over Ayeka like a mother hen and getting on Ryoko's case for not helping around the house.  Even though it was a good-natured teasing, at one point Ayeka felt obliged to step in and point out to her mother that Ryoko _was_ doing her share and would she kindly shut up about it.  Misaki broke into tears and hugged both girls.  She made a comment about her little girl finally growing up.  To which Ayeka replied that as far as she knew, she'd been all grown up for the last 700 years.

Funaho spent some time in the kitchen too, but most often she was up at the shrine with her son and Washu.  Not that Funaho was one to interfere with her son's life, but at times she gave Washu second thoughts about her relationship with Yosho.  But maybe having Funaho as a mother-in-law wouldn't be so bad (not that she and Yosho had ever talked about marriage), after all, it could've been Misaki.  There were times she felt real pity for Tenchi and Ryoko.

About a week after the arrival of the royal pair, Tenchi was out in the fields as usual and today Ryoko had joined him.  Not that the pirate had any intention of doing anything physical, at least not of the working variety.  But she felt the need to get away from the Juraians for a while, so she was lounging around in mid-air, watching her husband sweat.  And that was where the summons found them.

_Tenchi, Ryoko.  I think it's time, _ came Ayeka's mind voice over their link.

Tenchi immediately stopped what he was doing and took off running for the house.  Ryoko floated along behind, a bit confused.  _Time for what? _ she sent back.  _It's not lunch yet. _

_Time for the baby to come you idiot! _ Ayeka replied.  _My water just broke and I'm having contractions. _

_Oh!  Sorry!  Where are you?  In Washu's 'office'? _ Ryoko sent as she scooped a very surprised Tenchi up in her arms.

_Yes, _ Ayeka responded.  _And Washu says that there's no need to rush, you have time to get Tenchi cleaned up first. _

_Great, we'll be there in a few minutes. _  With that, Ryoko teleported both of them to the house and she informed Tenchi that he wouldn't be allowed in the delivery room until he washed up.  He charged upstairs to clean up and change as Ryoko waited impatiently by the door to Washu's lab.  When he returned after about three minutes, they entered the lab.  But instead of finding Washu's normal hideout they found what appeared to be an Earth-style hospital waiting room.  Both queens were already there as was Sasami.  The little princess informed them that Katsuhito was on his way down from the shrine and that Mihoshi and Crash would be there in about a half an hour.  Tenchi's father had been called as well and he was going to leave work as soon as possible.

A door at the far end of the room opened and there stood Washu, dressed in hospital scrubs with the mask dangling around her neck.  "Are you two gonna just stand there gabbing all day or are ya gonna come in?"  She ushered both of the other expectant parents into the delivery room.

Ayeka was laying on what seemed to be a regular hospital birthing bed, hooked up to several machines that monitored both her and the baby.  "Ok, here's what's gonna happen," said Washu.  "She's well dilated and the contractions are very close together, This is gonna be a pretty quick delivery I think, no long labor for our girl.  I'm gonna give her something for pain in a minute and then we'll get busy having a baby."  Washu looked at Ryoko.  "I don't have any assistants here so…" she snapped her fingers and Ryoko was suddenly dressed in a nurse's outfit.  "So you're it, Ryoko."

Ryoko looked down at the short skirt and tight blouse.  "Hey, I kinda like it, but I don't think this is the place for this."  She adjusted the little hat on her head.  Ayeka looked over at her friend and closed her eyes in disbelief.  She grimaced as she felt a contraction starting.

Washu considered Ryoko a moment.  "You're right."  She snapped again and both Ryoko and Tenchi were now wearing scrubs similar to hers.  "That's better."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!  I'M HAVING A BABY HERE!" screeched Ayeka from the bed.  She moaned as another contraction hit and her cheeks and forehead started to glow slightly.

"Right, right," said Washu, hurrying over to one of the machines.  "Ryoko, I'll need you to assist me."

"What do you want _me_ to do Washu?" asked Tenchi.

"You.  Just hold her hand and stay out of the way like a good expectant father."  To Ayeka she said, "Now I'm going to give you something to kill the pain."

Ayeka grimaced.  "Drugs?  I don't want drugs, they're barbaric."  Another contraction.  "Aaah!  Ok, whatever; drugs are fine; drugs are good.  JUST HURRY UP!"

"Nope, no drugs," Washu explained as she quickly turned a dial on the machine.  "Direct electrical blockage of the nervous system.  No side effects that way.  You'll still feel everything; the pressure, the contractions.  Just no pain."  As she eased the dial up they watched the tension and stress drain from the princess' face.  The glow faded as well, but remained just visible under the skin.  "Good, good.  Now tell me when almost all the pain is gone, I don't want to give you too much current.  It won't hurt you or the baby, but it might dull some of the sensations and muscle responses."

"May I join you?" came a voice from near the door.  Everyone in the room turned to look at the familiar figure standing there.

"Ah, Tokimi," exclaimed Washu.  "What brings you here?"

The goddess took a step forward.  "I sensed that it was time and I've never witnessed a birth before.  I've created life but I've never seen life create itself."

Washu chuckled and turned back to her machines.  "You're about nine months too late for that.  What we have here is only the result."

"May I observe?" Tokimi asked again.

Washu looked at Ayeka who looked at Tenchi who just shrugged.  "Sure, why not," he said.  "You're a goddess so it can't hurt to have you here."

Washu chuckled again.  "You don't know her very well, do you?  Just stay out of the way sister."  

Tokimi nodded in agreement and suddenly she was wearing scrubs like the others.  She walked to Ayeka's side opposite Tenchi and took the princess's other hand.  "If you need me, I am here," she told the mother-to-be.  Ayeka squeezed her hand.

Washu moved to the base of the bed and motioned Ryoko over.  "Ok daughter, it's gonna be your job to tie off the cord and cut it, then put the baby in that warming unit over there while we clean him or her up."  She pointed to a plastic-sided, open-top box on a table against the wall. 

Ryoko swallowed hard and agreed.  Washu pushed back the covering over the princess' lower body and examined her.  "Ah, it won't be long now.  Princess, I want you to start pushing.  Push the pause.  Push then pause.  That's good.  Don't forget to breath too."

Half-an-hour later Tenchi rushed out into the waiting room.  Everyone was now there, including Noboyuki, with Mai in tow.  Tenchi was too excited to notice the tag-a-long though and how utterly calm and unconcerned she seemed in an extra-dimensional waiting room, amongst alien royalty.

"It's a boy!" the new father said breathlessly.  "I – we have a son!"  They could all hear the baby crying in the delivery room and everyone rushed to the door; to find Ayeka grinning widely as she held her son to her breast while Tokimi and Washu stood near her head, also smiling benignly.  Ryoko was stretched out on the floor where she had passed out after cutting the umbilical cord with a small energy blade she'd formed, Tokimi had been immediately drafted to take over for her and gotten the baby cleaned up.

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever witnessed," said the goddess later as they all sat in the house sipping tea.  "And you went through that too sister?" she asked Washu.

"Yep. Creating life by snapping your fingers or whatever is no substitute for giving birth."  Washu looked over at Katsuhito.  "It's an experience I'd be willing to go through again someday."  The old priest blushed bright red.

"Hmm," wondered Tokimi.  "I wonder if I could…"

Washu and the queens turned to the third goddess with stunned looks on their faces.  Tsunami chose that moment to appear before them, she tittered behind her hand at the looks that everyone else was giving Tokimi  "Yes sister, it is possible for us to give birth.  If we choose to," she said in answer to her sister's unspoken question.

"Yeah," continued Washu.  "We at least have the right plumbing for it anyway.  And all the parts fit properly, I can personally vouch for that…"  She calmly took a sip of her tea as Katsuhito blushed again.  Mai looked inquisitively at Noboyuki who pretended not to hear or see anything.

There was a moan from the couch and Ryoko sat up holding her head, still wearing her scrubs.  "What happened?" she asked.  "Is Ayeka ok?  The baby?"  She looked around and realized where she was.  She stood up suddenly and started for the door to the lab.

"Everything's fine," Washu assured her.  "Tenchi, Sasami and the cabbits are with them right now.  You can join them when you feel up to it."

Ryoko stopped and concentrated a moment, mentally finding their location.  "Right," she said to no one in particular, then she faded away to join the others.

"She's next, right Washu?" asked Misaki calmly.  "How soon?"

"Just keep your shirt on," the little red head replied with a sly smile.  "I'm working on it, I still have a trick or two up my sleeve."

"Well you better hurry up," the queen said.  "Funaho and I can't stay here forever, just a few months at most, and we want to see her reaction when she finds out."

"Shouldn't be a problem," Washu said taking a sip of her tea.  "But it's gonna be a couple of months, I want at least a year between the kids.  Two screaming babies at the same time could be a bit much.  Besides, Ryoko'll need the time to get used to being around a baby; I can't help remembering what she's like when Taro visits."  She snickered.  "Yep.  I wanna space 'em out just a bit.  There's such a thing as too much chaos, especially in this family."

The rest of the group could only nod their agreement.

*****

To be concluded

*****

Author's Notes

Whew!  I hope I didn't screw up anywhere, I've never actually witnessed a birth before; both of my daughters were born C-section.  Anyways, let me know what you think, good or bad.

I didn't proof this one too well, it's late and I want to get it up fast.  Let me know if you find any MAJOR errors please.

*****

Review Responses

Dennisud – Yeah, Noboyuki's kind of a background character that doesn't get used a lot, especially by me.  The same with the guardians.  Mai (full name Mai Hasegawa) is a character from a game I bought a while back, _Oni_.  If I do use her in later stories I'm going to pattern her character after that one.

Agami Starwind -  Thank you.

Wharpt – According to what I can gather from GPX the Juraians have always known where Yosho was and the GP's been keeping an eye on him and the princesses for quite a while.  But I could be wrong since the episodes I've seen are raw and I don't speak Japanese.  (And if you notice I don't use many Japanese words in my stories because even though I know a few, I don't want to make a bigger fool of myself than I already have by using them wrong.)

Thundergod – Poor Tenchi?  I can only wish I had an opportunity like that. (Just kidding, I think…)  Ryoko's pregnancy will be different than Ayeka's I promise.

Smack54 – Actually, her pregnancy was fairly easy; no morning sickness, mild symptoms.  Ryoko won't be so lucky.

Dragonbard – I've got the very last part of "Ladies Night Out" written and there is a slight twist at the end.  I'm just waiting for something else before I post it.  Patience is one of my few virtues.

Akemi Akibi – Mai may or may not become a part of _a_ story.  I've got a few ideas for stories that have her and the cyborg Kiyone in them.  And before anyone starts drooling, no, not _that_ kind of story.  Kiyone has a boyfriend, remember?

Solitareone – I don't think I've written anything that hasn't been at least touched on by someone else, I just try to put a different twist on things.

Alighthawk – Thank you!  Thank you!  At last someone sees Tenchi the way I do.  It's not that I don't enjoy fics with lots of fighting and adventure, I most certainly do and there are a number of most excellent ones (Thundergod's _Odyssey_ leaps to mind); but I'm writing these stories based upon what _I've_ read into the series.

Priest – Thank you.  The next chapter of that story should ready soon.

Ayesa – If you must say it then go right ahead.  Oh.  You did.  Thank you.

*****

BobR

8/6/02

Updated 8/8/02


End file.
